Deathday
by pamandtaraliveon
Summary: It's Taras first deathday. Light sexy one one shot.


So I meant to have this done and posted on Halloween, but, that shit didn't happen, but better late than never right?! Enjoy and review please! Next chapter of bonded coming soon:) tamela for ever!

XxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pam sat with an air of indifference upon Erics throne and let her crystal blue eyes rake over the sea of patrons that were crammed into Fangstasias main room. The club had been doing fantastic since they had reopened a little over two months ago, but tonight was Halloween so of course they were crawling with customers, even more so than usual.

It had been almost nine months since the whole psycho governor and his vamp camp bullshit, and finally after alot of public service announcements and various peace offerings, things finally seemed to be back to the way they were supposed to be as far as mainstreaming went.

Everywhere she looked there were humans, desperation and exitement rolling off of them in waves, waiting to become a midnight snack, as well as vampires lurking, sifting through all of the shitty costumes trying to find a decent enough meal, or at least an attractive one.

Her progeny was working the bar that evening, along with Willa, and of course, Ginger. Willa was still being trained, and nowhere near ready to bartend on her own, but Pam had anticipated the crowd and knew they would need the extra set of hands. She knew Tara would be there to keep an eye on her. She let her gaze land on her childe then.

She looked good enough to eat, dressed as little red riding hood, the short dress stopped just below her ass and she donned a pair of red knee high boots and white fishnet thigh highs attached to a garter belt that Pam couldnt wait to rip off of her later. Her hair fell down her back in loose waves and her makeup was done much more dramatically than usual. She looked gorgeous, and Pam licked her lips. She couldn't wait to sink her fangs into those chocolate curves.

As she continued watching, she couldn't help the smirk that crept onto her face.

It was getting a little chaotic behind the bar. Ginger was as slow and oblivious as always, and Willa was definetly trying, but was fucking things up left and right, leaving Tara to pick up the slack and her progeny was getting irritated quickly.

And oh how adorable Tara was when she was angry.

The last year had been rough, but if she thought about it, Pam realized she wouldn't change a single thing...well maybe a few minute, annoying details, but for the most part, the past twelve months had been the most meaningful in her long life.

She had become a maker, and although she hadnt been to keen on the idea at first, she eventually got on board and embraced it and was extremely thankful that she did. She couldnt imagine her life without Tara anymore. She didnt want to.

Tara had grown alot in her first year of immortality, she had become much less defiant than she was in the beginning, much to Pams relief, and although she had been forced to learn most things about vampirism the hard way, she had fully embraced her identity and was becoming an exceptional member of Godrics bloodline.

They had been through hell in the short time they'd been tied together. They had expirienced more bullshit in that first year than most makers and their progenys go through in their first decade together in fact.

However, despite their many ups and downs, they managed to get through it and at the end of the night Tara was her lover, daughter ,and her best friend all wrapped in one fiesty , beautiful, baby vampire package and she wouldnt have it any other way.

Their relationship was thriving and not just romantically.

The sound of glass shattering pulled Pam abruptly from her nostalgic thoughts and her eyes snapped back up and she shook her head when she saw Willa scrambling to clean up the mess she had made. The girl was desperately trying not to look at Tara, who was glaring at her murderously.

Pam chuckled and sent a wave of playful mirth through the bond that tethered between her and Tara.

The younger vampire looked up when she felt it and although she was irritated, even more so now that her maker apparently found it amusing that she was busting her ass, basically running the entire bar herself, she couldnt help but flash a small smile back at Pam, accompanied with an eyeroll.

She had a major soft spot for her maker, and although Pam loved to push her buttons, she always found it difficult to be truly angry with her...for long anyway.

All of the sudden, Tara felt like her body was on fire and being iced at the same time, she shivered as she spasmed slightly and could feel her maker in every her every atom. Pam had summoned her.

She had no idea why since they were less than fifty feet from each other, but then again her maker never really did anything conventionally,

She rolled her eyes and tossed the rag that she had been using under the bar and hollered to Ginger that she would be right back, ignoring the bleached blonde, and whatever she was squawking in protest.

When Tara stepped out from behind the bar and began her descent towards the small stage where Pam sat, the crowd seemed to separate, creating a path between her and her maker, as if they all knew her destination.

Even at merely a year old, power and dominance radiated from Tara, she intimidated those around her without knowing it or even trying. It was a rare but useful trait for a vampire and it made Pam proud that her childe had mastered it effortlessly at such a young age.

Walking up the steps and across the stage she came to a stop in front of the throne where Pam was seated. The younger vampire brought her hand to her hip sassily and arched her brow as she looked down at Pam who chose to stay silent, and was smirking impishly up at her.

"Yessss...?" She inquired impatiently, wondering what in the world was so important that her maker would pull her from the bar right in the middle of one of the craziest nights theyd had since they reopened.

Pam raised a manicured brow and eyed her childe up and down with a predatory gaze.

"Sit with me for a while." She purred, and then rolled her eyes slightly when Tara scoffed at her in disbelief.

"Seriously?!" Tara couldn't believe it. "Thats what you summoned me for?"

Pam narrowed her eyes slightly but her face showed her amusement. " Yeah...so ?" She drawled slowly. "What if it is?"

"Soooo..? Have you seen this place?! " She exclaimed, gesturing around the room with her hands. "We gotta be over our maximum capacity" she drawled incredulously.

Pam just continued to smirk up at her for a moment and then there was a sudden blur of movement, and Tara was off her feet and in her makers lap before she even realized what was happening.

"Hey! What the hell?!" Tara whined and tried to wiggle out of the elder vampires grip, but Pam wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tightly in place.

The struggle only lasted a few seconds however until Tara relaxed into her makers embrace, leaning back and letting the side of her head rest against Pams. She was only feigning annoyance anyway and they both knew it.

Pam tightened her hold on Tara a bit and pressed a kiss to her temple and the younger vampire sighed contently, letting her hands lay on top of where her makers were resting on her abdomen.

After a few beats though, Tara angled her head slightly so that she could see Pams face.

"Whats up with you?" She inquired, curiosity lacing her tone.

"What do you mean?" Pam asked, nuzzling Taras hair with her nose.

It was Taras turn to raise an eyebrow as she turned a little more in her makers lap.

Pam had been in a strange mood since they awoke that evening and she was curious as to what was going on in that beautiful head.

Pam had remained in bed with Tara, snuggled in her arms until the younger vampire awoke, which NEVER happened, unless it was a night Fangtasia wasnt open. Pam always awoke a good fourty five minutes earlier than Tara on most nights.

They'd showered together and shared a gorgeous little Asian donor before getting ready to open the club, and since then Pam had been all over her every time they were near each other. Kissing her and leaving lingering touches every time she'd walk past.

She definitely wasnt complaining, she loved it when her maker was affectionate with her, especially in public, it made her feel special and significant.

She enjoyed the envious looks she would get from humans and other vampires who were in complete awe of the blonde club owner and would likely pro anything for just a minute of her attention.

It was just very out of character for Pam to be acting this way, especially with Fangtasia being this busy. Her maker typically was all business when it came to running her club, most everything else could wait until after hours.

"Youve been acting weird as fuck all night...is everything ok?" The younger vampire asked, and Pam couldn't help but smile a little at the worry in her childes voice.

"Everythings fine darlin." Pam reassured, pecking Tara on the lips.

Tara still didnt believe her.

"Then whats the deal?" She asked in an amused tone. "This is the busiest weve been since we opened back up and you call me over here in the middle of my shift just to sit on your lap for no apparent reason at all? You feelin ok?!" Tara asked jokingly.

Pam just shrugged. "Your entitled to a break arent you? Pretty sure dumb and dumber over there can hold it together for a few minutes without you." She said gesturing toward the bar where Willa and Ginger were drowning in customers.

"So the vermin have to wait a little longer to get their shitty overpriced drinks...it wont kill them."

Tara chortled and gawked at Pam then.

"Employees being entitled to breaks? Paying customers can wait? Yep you've definitely lost it...maybe that donor gave you food poisoning..." She quipped, pressing her hand to Pams forehead mockingly, as if she was feeling to see if she had a fever.

Pam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nothings wrong with me." She asserted, kissing Taras shoulder and swatting her hand away from her face.

"Mayyyyybe I just wanna cuddle my baby vamp a little on her first deathday...pretty sure as your maker, that is one of my rights." Pam purred in her ear playfulness coating every word.

"My first what now?" Tara questioned, looking adorably confused and Pam met her eyes.

"Your death day." The elder vampire repeated plainly, as if it was obvious and Tara should know exactly what she was talking about.

When Tara just kept looking at her like a deer in the headlights, Pam sighed and began to explain.

"A deathday is to vampires what a birthday is to humans. Only humans are celebrating another year of life, and we vampires celebrate our death. Its also how we keep track of our age." She drawled softly, eyeing Tara who was gazing at her intently as she listened, but still looked a bit confused.

" But my birthday is in August..." Tara started.

"Your birthday WAS in August. You no longer have a birthday because you are no longer living. You died my dear...and you were made vampire exactly one year ago tonight, which makes it your deathday. " Pam finished with a small smile as Tara nodded slowly, letting the information sink in.

"My deathday huh..." She said slowly after a moment and Pam nodded matter of factly .

"So thats why youve been so lovey dovey and sweet to me all night?" The younger vampire joked, a knowing smirk taking over her dark features.

Pam chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Well...thats one reason... You also look delicious in that dress." She purred, nibbling on Taras ear gently, allowing her hand to travel up a velvety chocolate skinned thigh.

"Im not sure if ill be able to keep my hands to myself much longer."

Tara exhaled a shaky breath and bit back a curse as Pams fingertips continued there lazy descent towards her center. She groaned in dismay as her legs automatically opened a little, allowing her maker complete access.

Pam smirked when her fingers eventually reached their destination, already damp with arousal, and chuckled softly when Taras fangs clicked down audibly, as she let her fingertips lightly graze her childes panty clad sex.

"Mmmm...looks like somebody doesn't want me to anyway" Pam teased in Taras ear as she began to stroke her up and down slowly.

Tara gasped and gripped the arms of Erics throne tightly, unable to hold back a moan when Pam began placing butterfly kisses all over the back of her neck and shoulder.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Tara snapped breathily, grabbing at Pams wrist weakly, slamming her legs closed again in an attempt to keep what was about to happen from happening. She groaned defeatedly when Pam simply pried them back open a second later and resumed her earlier ministrations.

"Your so wet..." Pam murmured into her progenys ear, ignoring her protests, slipping the crotch of Taras lace panties to one side, letting the slick warmth coat her fingers, causing the younger vampire to gasp and rock forward slightly.

"Fuck!" Tara whined, her hips beginning to create a slow rhythm with Pams teasing fingers that were slowly but definitely bringing her closer to an orgasm that she definitely wanted...and needed, but didnt particularly want to have on stage in front of everyone in the crowded club.

"St..stop...lets...lets go in the back!" She stuttered around her descended fangs, wrapping her hand around Pams wrist again, but not putting much effort into removing it as her maker found a her clit, erect and ready for attention, and began to circle it gently with the pads of her fingers.

"Oh FUCK Pam...please..." Tara begged, feeling the pressure building quickly.

"Shhh...relax..." Pam soothed.

"oooooh my god!" Tara moaned as quietly as possible,biting her lip and desperately trying to remain composed as her hips jerked uncontrollably.

Pam continued to play with her slit, rubbing it up and down slowly, using her free hand to caress Taras stomach and hip.

Just a moment later Taras body tensed and her hips bucked forward as she came against her makers fingers, shuddering and exhaling sharply. Pam held her tightly against her front as she spasmed, and trembled through the aftershocks.

Pam stilled her hand finally, much to Taras relief and gently fixed her underwear. She brought her damp fingers up to her progenys trembling lips and hummed contently when Tara moaned and sucked them into her mouth.

Once Tara had come down from her climax, she slumped heavily against Pam and angled her head slightly to look at her maker.

"Fuck you..." She groused half heartedly, curling her body into Pam and ducking her head into her neck to hide her face.

"Maybe later" Pam drawled flippantly.

"Everybody saw that." Tara mumbled against her shoulder.

Pam quirked her brow and enclosed her arms around Tara, hugging her close.

"Lucky for them then..." she moaned pressing a kiss to Taras hair. "Your flawless body writhing in ecstasy is undoubtedly a vision to behold."

Tara sighed and stayed quiet for a second, enjoying the closeness of her maker for as long as she could before she would have to return to the bar, which she knew would have to happen soon, as she could already hear the chaos happening just a few feet away.

Pam heard it too, and as much she didnt want to, she loosened her grip on Tara, and nuzzled her face into her soft tresses.

"Break time appears to be over my darling..." She murmered sympathetically into a nearby ear, casting irritated eyes at the bar. Tara didnt move at first, she just groaned contrarily and burrowed deeper into Pam.

The elder vampire sighed and rolled her eyes affectionately. She indulged her progeny, as she often couldnt help but do, allowing her a few more seconds to relax and gain some composure, but soon they both knew it was time to get back to work.

Tara sighed dramatically, still hiding her face from the crowd and kissed her makers neck sweetly.

"I hate you..." she grumbled petulantly, and Pam smiled.

"I love you too, angel." She returned warmly, and Tara shook her head, but she was smiling softly.

After another second, Tara grudgingly lifted her head from the cozy privacy of her makers neck and reluctantly rose to her feet. Embarrassment set in immediately as she felt what seemed like everyone's eyes on her, boring into her from every angle.

She gritted her teeth and looked over at Pam who had also risen to stand next to her. Her maker had an amused look on her face and her crystal blue eyes danced with merriment.

She was clearly enjoying Taras discomfort and the younger vampire just rolled her eyes and turned away with a huff.

Before she could head back to the bar however, Pam grabbed a hold of her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Whats up?" Tara asked gently, thrown Pams sudden change in demeamor.

Pam just looked at her for a second, a somewhat blank look on her face, as if she wanted to say something but couldnt find the words...and then leaned in to capture her lips, kissing her deeply. Their tounges overlapped as they nipped and suckled each others lips. Pulling away, Pam pressed their foreheads together.

Dropping one last kiss on Taras nose, Pam released her to return to her bartending duties.

Before she could walk away completely though, Pam reached out and swatted her behind playfully.

"Happy death day baby." She said sweetly, before turning to head back to her seat on the stage.

Tara smirked at her over her shoulder, shaking her head slightly as she walked back behing the bar to resume working.

The rest of the night couldn't go by fast enough.

She couldnt wait to get off work and get her maker downstairs and to herself.

"Happy death day to me." She thought, licking her lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end.


End file.
